Domics
Domics (Dominic Panganiban, born September 27, 1990 27) was born in Manila Philippines as a second child and only son, he has two sisters. Biography Dominic Panganiban was born in Manila Philippines with 2 sisters. His father was around much in the early stage of his life, because he managed to get a job in Saudi Arabia as an accountant and supported his family while separated by thousands of miles. Domics and his family ended up getting enough money and moved to Saudi Arabia, and Domics' stated the reason is "because Ohana, man". When he was a kid, he never really understood the concept of different countries and cultures and he thought Saudi Arabia was a different part of the Philippines, this was supported because of where he and his family lived, there was a big Filipino community as well as a designated Filipino school Domics attended called the "International Philippine School In Al Khobar". He later moved the freezing realm of "Moose and Maple Syrup"/Canada in 1997, in Hamilton Ontario where they lived up until 1998. In that one year, he made two best friends who had the same birthday as Domics did, Paul and Anthony. Domics later moved a few citys to Mississauga where they lived for another 7 years. It was in those 7 years where Domics developed his artistic talent, he started to watch anime and drew from the styles he seen. When he was in sixth grade, him and his family moved to another part of the city and made him switch schools, thus losing his friends, and his artistic rival; Michael. His new school was called "St. Barbara", and this was also the school in which Domics had met Alvin. It was also around this time his parents enrolled him into an extracurricular program called "Kumon". He was having a fun time until "The Fire Nation Attacked", or.. he had to move, again. He moved to Virginia U.S.A., he didn't like it, but he wanted to start over. He had to get used to having over 70% to pass instead of 50%, He didn't know what SATs where, and he enrolled in U.S. History, which he said was a "very wise" choice for a Canadian. He was also a loner when he lived in the U.S., as he never would "fit in", which is why he started break dancing and taekwondo. Then came along University! He wanted art to be his career, but his parents where worried about it, as they believe the notion "All artists where broke", so, he went into architecture. Sometime during his last year of high school, his dad gave him some more news, saying they where moving... AGAIN. They had the choice of moving to Italy. but they moved back to Canada, Toronto Canada, to be exact, and was admitted to the "Department of Architectural Science at Ryerson University in Toronto Canada", mouthful. There, he endured 4 gruesome years, since the workload was ridiculous and subjective, and he wanted to drop out after one semester. He is also short. (His youtube channel)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn1XB-jvmd9fXMzhiA6IR0w Category:Characters